Super Smash Bros, Negima
Negima Negi - NegimaLover Nodoka - NegimaLover Setsuna - NegimaLover Konoka - NegimaLover Haruna - NegimaLover Yue - NegimaLover Satsuki - TrentFan Ayaka - NegimaLover Makie - NegimaLover Super Smash Bros. Lucas - NegimaLover Nana - TrentFan Popo - NegimaLover (Has a Glalie) Toon Link - NegimaLover Mario - TrentFan Luigi - TrentFan Pichu - NegimaLover Ness - TrentFan Sonic - TrentFan Amy Rose - NegimaLover Pit - TrentFan Pokemon & Trainers Ash - NegimaLover Pikachu - TrentFan Iris - TrentFan Cilan - TrentFan Cassidy - TrentFan Butch - NegimaLover Jigglypuff(may make several debuts) - NegimaLover Jessie - NegimaLover James - TrentFan Meowth - NegimaLover Lyra - Littlemisslyra Episode 1 - All-Stars Fall From The Sky Ash: Man, the storm is brewing! (a flash appears, and many characters fall from thr sky) Ash: What's that noise, i gonna check it out *rushes off with pikachu, as iris & cilan follow behind* Cilan: This storm must either have really loud thunder or another thing that makes the taste of disaster! Ash: *stops* Oh man! Iris, Cilan, look over there! (many people are unconcious) Cilan: I see it, but how does a storm drop people? Ash: *sends out 5 pokemon* We need everyone's help *he sends out Snivy, Leavanny, Oshawott, Pignite & Unfezant* Cilan: *sends out Pansage, Stunfisk, and Crustle* Come on out! Iris: *sends out Axew, Excadrill, Dragonite and Emolga* We need your help! (all pokemon cheer) Ash: Lets take them to shelter! Ash's Pokemon: *nods in determination* Cilan's Pokemon: *nod* Iris' Pokemon: *cheer* (after taking them to shelter) Negi: *slowly wakes up* ...........Urrgh Pit: *also starts to wake up* Ugh........What in the skyworld? (the rest of them wake up too) Ash: You're awake! Cilan: You were out for quite sometime! Mario: We were? Wait a minute, this doesn't look right. Luigi: I know......do you think Tabuu had something to do with it? Lucas: *shyly* When Tabuu hit us with the attack, somehow we got teleported instead of being turned into a trophy! Sonic: Hey, but I wasn't hit, I was one of the few who avoided the attack! Pit: Then how do you suggest you got here? Sonic: Don't know..... Ash: Don't how how you get here. By the way, I'm Ash! Cilan: Cilan's the name! Iris: I'm Iris, also sometimes ignore Ash, he can be SUCH a little kid. Ness: I see, well I'm Ness. Sonic: Sonic's the name, speed's my game. Mario: I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi. Luigi: Hi. Pit: I'm Pit, angel warrior of goddess Paulentina. Negi: I'm Negi Sprigfield, but most people call me Professor Negi Nodoka: *shyly* Nodoka! Setsuna: I'm Setsuna Konoka: Konoka! Haruna: I'm Haruna Yue: *sipping her wierd drink* Yue! Zazie: Zazie! Satsuki: *Still knocked out* Ayaka: I'm The Class Rep, but they call me Ayaka Makie: I'm Makie, but Ayaka keeps calling me a failure! the one knocked out still is satsuki Lucas: My name's Lucas! Toon Link: I'm Toon Link! Amy: I'm Amy, Sonic's appointed girlfriend! Popo: I'm called Popo, and this is my sister, Nana! Nana: *waves* Sonic: *to Amy* Wait, what? (a pink blob hiding in a rock holding a microphone) ???: Jiggly? Ash: What's wrong, pikachu? Sonic: Hold on, I'm always up and running and I'm going to keep it that way no matter if I'm in another place, so I'll be back soon *runs off* Luigi: He must really want to get back on his feet. Nana: *nods* Pikachu: *to Ash* Pika! Pika Pi! Ash: Huh, Ack? *sees jigglypuff* Jigglypuff: *is excited seeing a huge audiience* Jigglypuff! *pulls out her microphose* Lucas: Iris, what's it gonna do? Iris: It's going to sing.......we should have ran off with Sonic. Luigi: Wait, what kind of song? Cilan: Lullaby. Iris: Prepare to cover your face. Luigi: *hides is face in his hat* Mario: Don't be so silly Luigi. Satsuki: *still knocked out* Jigglypuff: *starts to sing* Lucas: Its singing's adorable *then his eyelids grows* And so soothing too! Nodoka: *her eyelids grows heavy too* Negi: *drowsy* ..... Pit: How does this affect me, I'm an angel, seriously.....*drowsy* Mario: Okay, maybe I should have done what Luigi did *falls asleep* Luigi: *crying* I just want to go home, I don't like hiding in my hat! Iris: It reminds me of a music in a festival of the Village of Dragons, I fall asleep everytime, including now *falls asleep* Nana: *falls asleep* Ness: *covering his ears* Not to offend the music but *drowsy* It's making me.....sleepy. Lucas: *wobbling in drowsiness* Yeah, i'm sleepy too *he & ness both fall asleep simultaneously next to iris, axew who popped out of her hair, fell asleep too! Nodoka: *drowsy* Does anyone have any.........lullaby books of.........*yawns, falls asleep next to ash & negi* Jigglypuff: *still singing* Cilan: *asleep* Luigi: *still crying, loudly* Home! Home! Pikachu: *asleep* Everyone else But Luigi: *falls asleep, until finally luigi falls asleep from fatigue* Jigglypuff: *stops singing* Jiggly? *sees everyone asleep in the shelter, she blows up air angrily* JIGGLYPUFF! *jumps out & starts drawing, starting with nodoka then iris* (1 hour later) Lucas: *wakes up first, with markings on his face* Talk about a long nap! Sonic: *runs back in from his run* Record, set! .......What's wrong with your face, why does it have markings? Popo: *sees a large mirror* I look funny, with markings on me! Sonic: Yeah, you do. Luigi: *wakes up from crying* Huh? It stopped! Ash: *rubbing off the markings on his face* Cilan: *rubbing off markings on his face* That sing had a truly divine taste, but Jigglypuff should know that singing makes everyone drowsy. Ash: Um....Iris! Look in that mirror over there! Iris: *asleep* Axew: Axew! *tries to wake up Iris* Cilan: Well, it seems the effect of waking up is only for some of us, now isn't it? Ash: Not everyone *points to satsuki* Nodoka: *with markings on her face* Iris's not the only one asleep! Cilan: I know I was saying that only some of us are waking up. Pit: *rubbing off markings* Yeah, I suppose. Yue: Wouldn't be a lot easier to get Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on the ones who are asleep? Ash: Yue's right! Pikachu: *asleep on Ash's shoulders* Sonic: Wait, I got an idea, for when everyone's awake. Please leave, me and Pit will put our plan in action, I promise it'll be great. (pikachu eventually wakes up) Ash: Pikachu, use thunderbolt to wake everyone else up Pikachu: *still drowsy and dizzy* Pika.....*zaps Ash and falls to the ground, having a Joltik behind him, which accident zaps Iris by mistake, Axew avoids it* Pichu: *uses thunder to zap the sleeping people* Iris: *wakes up* AH! Who did that? Satsuki: *still knocked out badly* Pichu: Pichu (who did what, iris?) Iris: Nevermind, so what now? Sonic: Um, you guys could leave so me and Pit can plan something special for everyone to enjoy? Ash: Iris, look what jigglypuff did to you! Iris: *Rubbing markings on face* I know, what a kid, anyways let's leave so Sonic and Pit can set whatever. Episode 2 - Nana, Popo & The Twin Snorunts Snorunt(Female): Runt? Snorunt(Male): Runt runt! Luigi: Wow, this place looks good, but I still miss the Mushroom Kingdom. Popo: Hey, nana they look like us, *points to the snorunt twins* Snorunt(Male): *leaps into popo's arm, smiles happily* Nana: *nods* Ness: Well, that's lucky of you Popo. Ash: I think this snorunt wants to come along with you, Popo! Popo: Wait....what? Cilan: You see in this world, humans and Pokemon live together in peace. You collect them using Poke Balls and you'll become great friends! Any more to explain Ash? Ash: There's another method, if you nurse a pokemon all by yourself, they'll join your team also! Amy: Ash, the way you're acting, you're SUCH a little kid! Popo: *finds an empty pokebal, nana finds one too* Here goes nothing, Go Pokeball *throws the pokeball, it taps snorunt, is sucked inside* (the pokeball wiggles a little bit, until finally it clicks with a ding) Popo: *picks the pokeball up* Iris: *to Amy* I know, he's such a little kid. Nana: Good job Popo! Luigi: Yeah! *walks to high five him but trips* Ow! Luigi is more pain! Snorunt(Female): *gives an empty pokeball to nana, then she taps it, and is caught also* Nana: ....... Luigi: *walks to high five Nana* Good job Nana! *trips again* Why is Luigi so clumsy? *cries* Lucas: That was a weird catch! Ash: You said it! (Popo & Nana pose at the same time and they shout out) Nana&Popo: We caught a Snorunt!! (pikachu cheers for them) Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! Mario: *helps Luigi up* There, there brother *pats Luigi's back* Cilan: That was a fine, yet strange chat with a great taste! Grabber: *grabs Pikachu* Pikachu: PIKACHU! (cassidy & butch are there) Lucas: Who are they? Cassidy:A shrieking whine! A blast from the past! Butch: Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast! Cassidy: To the moon... Butch: ...And beyond... Both: ...What a blast! Cassidy: Administering justice with lightning speed! Butch: Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need. Cassidy: So here's a newsflash from across the wire... Butch: The real Team Rocket is now on fire! Cassidy: Cassidy! Butch: And it's Butch! Shuckle: Shuck-uckle! Cassidy: Teaching the losers a thing or two... Butch: ...The true Team Rocket... Both: Us! Not you! Ash: TEAM ROCKET! Popo: *clueless* Team rocket? Nana: *clueless* Never heard of it! Ash: They're a bunch of criminal bad guys who steal people's Pokemon! And i know these two: That one's Cassidy.. Nodoka: *shyly* .....and I think that one's Biff! Butch: *sweatdrops* I TOLD YOU BEFORE THE NAME IS BUTCH, NOT BIFF, BOOKWORM!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btvEDtmT33A Popo: *glares at team rocket I think you forgot something else, you creeps! *holds a pokeball, throws it* Go Snorunt! Snorunt(M); *comes out of the ball* Snorunt! Ash: *checks the pokedex* Pokedex: Snorunt, the Snow Hat Pokémon. Snorunt is said to bring great wealth to any home that it lives in. It has long been said that any home visited by a Snorunt will be blessed with good fortune. Ash: Popo's Snorunt knows these moves, Ice Beam, Headbutt, Hail & Crunch! *sends out pignite* Pignite, I Choose you! Pignite: *sent out* Pignite!! Butch: Scolipede, take out these losers! *sends out scolipede* Ness: PK- Luigi: Wait, I don't think it's best we actually hurt them, should we? Mario: *shrugs* I have no idea. Cilan: Wait a minute, aren't Jessie and James the usual Team Rocket who mess with us? A strange taste indeed. Ash: Cassidy & Bob are from Team Rocket! Butch: HEY I TOLD YOU BEFORE, ITS BUTCH! Ash: Nana, why not bring out Snorunt to battle them, Iris & Cilan will send out a pokemon too! Nana: *sends out Snorunt* Snorunt: *in excitement accidentally freezes Iris* Iris: *frozen* Cilan: Go Pansage! Show your marvelous palette of moves! Pansage: Pansage! Ash: Pignite use flamethrower to thaw out iris! Pignite: *uses flamethrower & thaws iris* Ash: Now! Popo: Snorunt, Headbutt! Snorunt(M): *headbutts scolipede* Iris: *to Ash* You're such a little kid, I would have been out of the ice, soon. No need for a flamethrower. Nana: *signals Snorunt to attack* Snorunt: *looks confused* Cilan: Remember, you need to use moves Nana. Nana: Oh....*facepalms* Snorunt use Crunch. Snorunt: *uses crunch on Ash* Nana: No! On Scolipede! Snorunt: *uses crunch on Scolipede* Nana: Sorry Ash. Ash: That's okay, you're just a beginner, that's all! Pignite, use Fire Pledge on Scolipede! Popo: Snorunt, use Blizzard on Sableye! Nana: Ice Beam on Scolipede, please! Snorunt(F): *uses ice beam on Scolipede* Snorunt(M): *usess blizzard to freeze sableye, which sableye bumps cassidy and freezes her also* Scolipede: *aims for snorunt(F), but snorunt(M) pushes her outta the way, taking the blow instead, an explosion contacts* Popo: *worried* No, Snorunt! (in the smoke, seconds later, a white glow shines inside the smoke) Lucas: *in shock* What's with that glow! Ness: I don't know! What is it, Ash? Ash: *in shock* Snorunt's starting to evolve!! Nodoka: *in shock* Evolve? Cilan: Why don't you explain Ash, you have seen many evolutions! Ash: If a Trainer or its ally pokemon is in trouble, it may trigger an evolution! Also, Pokemon evolve by gaining experience! Watch! (Snorunt starts evolving, and becomes Glalie) Glalie: GLALIE!! Cilan: Well put, Ash! Popo: Snorunt? What happened to it, Iris? Iris: Didn't you just hear Ash? He evolved! You're also SUCH a kid. Popo: Nana's ALSO a little kid too! Glalie: *sweatdrops* Nana: Thanks Popo >.> Ash: *sweatdrops* Popo: Moving on, Glalie, Headbutt! Glalie: *uses headbutt, which sends team rocket blasting off* Cassidy: *is souring in the sky* Any bright ideas, Beach? Butch: THE NAME IS BUTCH! And i'll give you one guess! Both: We're blasting off AGAIN! (ping) Popo: We won, Glalie *hugs glalie* Glalie: *hugs popo happily, then spots a dawn stone* '''Trivia''' *Nana catches a female Snorunt *Popo catches a male Snorunt *Popo's Snorunt evolves into Glalie Episode 3 - Satsuki Take It Off Again Yue: Hey look, a Hoothoot! Hoothoot: *hoots* Ash: I have Hoothoot's evolved form, Noctowl! Come on out, Noctowl! Shiny Noctowl: *sparkles as it enters, hoots* Hoothoot: *hops on to yue's shoulder* Yue: Um, Hoothoot? Cilan: I think it likes you, Yue. No pun intended. Maybe it wants to come along with you? Mario: Anyways I think it's time we go back to Sonic and Pit for whatever, they're planning, don't you guys? Yue: Huh? Is that true, Hoothoot? Hoothoot: *nods happily* Yue: Alright! *throws a pokemon* Go pokeball! Hoothoot: *taps the ball, ans is sucked inside* (the pokeball falls to the ground, and it wiggles a bit, until finally it click with a ding) Yue: *picks it up* I got Hoothoot! (Satsuki & Negi enter the scene) Negi: What's going on, everybody? Satsuki: *barely walking* Ugh......I felt better when I was knocked out. Yue: You're awake! Am I glad to hear that! Nodoka: *shyly* I...was..worried about that you would die! Satsuki: I'm fine.......I told Negi I need a wheelchair but he said no. *sarcastically* Thanks Negi. *fall to the ground on her knees* Ow. Negi: I just did! *brings in a wheelchair* ???: Chansey Chansey Satsuki: *gets on wheelchair* Thanks. That fall was bad.....I still feel the pain. Chansey: chansey sey? (are you okay, satsuki?) Satsuki: I'm fine, thanks Pokemo- wait, what? Ash: Chansey! Cilan: Chansey is a healing Pokemon! Chansey: *uses softboiled to heal up satsuki* Satsuki: Thanks Chansey.....you're not too bad. Chansey: Chansey chanse chanse! *looks at satsuki endearingly* Satsuki: Stop looking at me, please. Professor Negi. Negi: *sweatdrops* I think chansey wants to go with you! Satsuki: ......No thanks *wheelchairs away* Chansey: *starts following satsuki again* Lucas: That Chansey really likes Satsuki, doesn't she Cilan? Cilan: Yes it does, why don't you catch it Satsuki? Satsuki: This place has caused me enough trouble, I don't want a souvenir, and if it tries to do the tap in a Poke Ball trick, I have no Poke Ball's- anyone pass me any Poke Ball and I'm leaving the group. Popo: *give an empty pokeball to her* Are you off on a journey to catch more pokemon & become a trainer like ash? Satsuki: I SAID DON'T GIVE ME A POKE BALL- Chansey: *taps the ball, and goes inside it* (the pokeball falls to the ground, and it wiggles a bit, until finally it click with a ding) Satsuki: *holds up Poke Ball and throws it at wall and wheels away from the group, disappearing* All: *sweatdrop* Lucas: Um...Iris tell me, is it just me or is Satsuki acting like a little kid? Iris: Um, no, she just rage quit.......but if you want to look at a little kid, look at Ash. Ash: HEY!! Iris: What? You do act like a little kid, am I right Amy? Amy; Yes! Ash: Come on, NOT YOU TOO, AMY! All: *laugh* '''Trivia''' *Yue catches a Hoothoot *Satsuki leaves the group Episode 4 - Lucas & Ness, Go Catch a Pokemon! Lucas: I still don't get why Satsuki would ditch us like that? Nodoka: Yeah..... (they head back to shelter to find pit & sonic) Sonic: Hey! What took you a day? We have set this party up for everyone and you guys take a da- Pit: Calm down, Sonic. At least they arrived. Sonic: Yeah. Anyways we set up a top notch party for everyone, to celebrate coming here, not battling each other anymore, and just to relax and calm down. Luigi: Wow, this is amazing! I feel better from before. Lucas: So do I! Zazie: I guess you want to take part-y on this party! Sonic: 15 points. Anyways, where's Satsuki? Her and Negi left after helping a while ago to look for you guys. Negi: *step on ditch* She ditched us! Sonic: 12 points. Why did she ditch you? Lucas: She didn't want to have a pokemon! Sonic: She won't leave just because of that. ???: Negster! Negi: *holding a ball, startled when he sees chamo* Ahhh.....Chamo! when did you get here! Chamo: I was hiding in the back! Makie: I stayed here! Ayaka: You wanted to stay here cuz you were no good! Makie: *shocked* WHAT!? I'M NO GOOD? Ayaka: Yes, you're no good, you're a failure! You have once again failed at being Makie! (The word Crushed falls on Makie) Makie: *freezes like a stone statue* CRUSHED!! Pit: ......That's a bit harsh, Ayaka. Sonic: Anyways, what's this about a ball? What did this have to do with it? Makie: *still frozen* I've failed at Makie, I've failed at me! Ayaka: She fails all the time! Ash: Makie's not moving an inch! Pit: Ayaka, you failed at being a friend >.> Ayaka: Actually, Makie fails us all! Amy: *sarcastically* Ayaka is acting...... Iris: *catches on* ...Like such a little kid. Ayaka: And what IF I AM? Ash: You know Iris, i think she reminds me of Georgia! Iris: I agree.....Ayaka just calm down and apologize. Makie: *recovers from it* Georgia? Ayaka: *overhears ash* Who's Georgia? Iris: Some snobby, annoying "dragon destroyer" or whatever. Don't worry about it. Cilan: Yes, it's nothing. ???: Plus! ???: Min! Lucas: What are these Pokemon? Ness: Yeah? Cilan: It's a Plusle and a Minun......strange to see these Pokemon seeing as we're in the Unova Region. Minun: *jumps into lucas's arms, snuggling him* Min nun minun (I wanna go with you, Lucas) Lucas: *blushes deep red* Cilan: You're very lucky Lucas! Ness: Yeah, good job, on catching a Pokemon! Lucas: Uh....Thanks! Minun: *on Lucas's shoulder* Minun! (I like Lucas!) Ness: I'm thinking it likes you. Lucas: How can you tell, Ness? Ness: It's on your shoulder, it's happy, and.......well, yeah. Lucas: You wanna come along with me, Minun? Minun: *nods happily* Popo: *holding a boxfull of empty pokeballs, as lucas takes one* Lucas: Okay, Go Pokeball *throws a pokeball Minun: *taps it with his hand, is sucked inside the pokeball, it wiggles a few times until finally it clicks with a ding* Lucas: *picks minun's pokeball up, raise it high* I just got a Minun! Iris: Why are all these catches the Pokemon tapping the Poke Ball, they need to be more original. Ness: Good job, Lucas! Lucas: *currently holding the pokeball* Hey, why is plusle coming towards you, ness? Ash: I think plusle wants to battle ness! Ness: What? How will I battle? I mean I know PK Thunder, PK Flash, PK Absorb and PK Fire, but- Iris: Those are actually type moves. Thunder is an Electric Move, Absorb is Normal, Fire is Fire, and Flash is Psychic! Ness: So wait, I fight it by myself? Okay..... Ash: Absorb is a Grass-type, not a Normal-type, Iris! Plusle: *starts with thunder* Iris: Well, sorry, you don't have to correct me like a little kid, Ash! Absorb isn't used often where I' from. Ness: PK Absorb! *shield pops up and thunder goes through and heals him* Hey this is kind of fun. But I won't be brutal. PK Fire! *sends PK Fire to Plusle* Plusle: *is hit by pk fire, hits the ground but gets up after that, then uses attract* Ness: Um I'm a human.......how would I get attracted to a Plusle? Cilan: Attract works on anything. Ness: Um.........*runs behind Ash using him to take the attract* Sorry! Ash: *snaps out of it* That's okay! You can do it ness! Ness: Okay! PK Flash! *uses PK Flash on Plusle* Plusle: *is hit by the attack, falls to the ground with swirls in her eyes* Pluuugh! Ash: Ness, now's your chance! Ness: Sorry Plusle! *walks up to Plusle and lightly taps Plusle with the Poke Ball* Pokeball: *wiggles a bit untill it clicks with a ding* Ness: Cool, I caught a Plusle! *Sends out Plusle* Plusle: *looks at Ness, smiling* Lucas: Ack..... Ash: Lucas what's the matter? Lucas: Deja vu! Ash: Huh, ACK! Jigglypuff: Jiggly! *holding her microphone, then starts to sing* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUKPdN5nSuY&feature=fvwrel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhG4JU8yqLc&feature=related Lucas: *his eyelids grows heavy* .......We.....forgot....about...Jigglypuff *yawns, then falls asleep* Haruna: *is sleepy* I want to draw her....but i'm just too sleepy to do so *yawns, falls asleep* Zazie: *is sleepy* 25 points! *falls asleep* Minun: *is sleepy* Min....nuun *falls asleep* Sonic: ......It takes a lot to keep me down! Luigi: *cries again* Mamamia! Mario: It's just a.....nap, Lui-*falls asleep* Ness: *falls asleep* Plusle: *before falling asleep* Plus! *falls asleep on Ness, and happily falls asleep* Iris: *falls asleep* Sonic: *Kicks Jigglypuff* All you need to do is kick this guy! Jigglypuff: *currently in the top of the shelter, still singing* Ash: *sleepy* no good, sonic! Sonic: You know what *grabs mic* You want it? Huh? Catch it *runs far away and preceeds to throw it* Ha! .....So how do I get back? Luigi: *cries* Cilan: *asleep* Jigglypuff: *illusions of her are still singing* All of LIG's characters: *falls asleep, except for hoothoot who stays awake* Luigi: Make it stop! This isn't a lullaby! This is torture for Luigi. *looks down holding in tears* Sonic: *lost somewhere else* ........*plays cards with a random Pokemon* Go Fish. (Luigi falls asleep from fatigue) Jigglypuff: *stops singing, blows up angrily as she sees eveyone asleep* PUFFF!!! Huh? *sees hoothoot awake* Hoothoot: Hoothoot! *claps her hands after her song* Jigglypuff: *gasps in surprise, then smiles happily at hoothoot* (1 hour later, everyone has scribbles on their faces, except hoothoot) Sonic: *still lost, somewhere, laying on the grass, looking at the sky with a random Pokemon* They'll find me eventually...........right? ???: Rio? ???: Snea? (back at shelter) Yue: *rubs the scibbles off* Hey, why didn't Hoothoot get her face scribbled on? Luigi: *wakes up* I'm going to go to bed *rubs scribbles off* Luigi has had a rough day....bye. *walks to his bed, thinking about the Mushroom Kingdom* Mario: Poor Luigi, anyways, I don't know. *rubs scribbles off* Cilan: I think Ash knows why, right Ash? Ash: I don't know! Nodoka: Hey, Iris, why did Hoothoot stayed awake through jigglypuff's sone? Iris: Because Hoothoot's ability is Insomnia! Yue: What's Insomnia? Iris: Ash, you answer that, to prove you actually know some stuff about Pokemon, that a little kid might not. Ash: Insomnia is an ability that prevents Hoothoot from falling asleep! (With Sonic) Sonic: They will, right guys? I shouldn't doubt them. '''Trivia''' *Yue's Hoothoot is revealed to have the special ability, Insomnia *Lucas catches a MInun *Ness catches a Plusle Episode 5 - Nodoka, Yue & The Future Pokemon! Nodoka: *currently holding a pokemon egg* Hey, look its a Natu! Natu: Natu natu! Pit: Hey where do you guys think Sonic is? Nodoka's Egg: *glows brightly* Nodoka: Wha? What's this light? Cilan: The egg must be hatching! (the egg hatches into Ralts) Ralts: *eyeing on nodoka* ......ralts? Cilan: It's a Ralts! Iris: It's strange how we keep getting these Pokemon if we're in Unova. Pit: Guys, did you listen, where do you think Sonic is? Ralts: *disappears for a second, then reappears with sonic, riolu & sneasel* Sonic: .....Wait our deck of cards! Well....nevermind about me shouting Uno. All: *sweatdrops* Ash: I guess Ralts must've used Teleport! Nodoka: *has a pokeball on her hand* Ralts: Ralts? *smiles* Ralts! *taps it with her hard, is sucked into the ball, wiggles a bit, then it clicks with a ding* Yue: She did it! (one of the empty pokeballs slips off the box, a natu pecks it, sucking into the ball, it clicks with a ding) Grabber: *snatches* Pikachu: PIKACHU! (cassidy & butch are there) Popo: Not them again! Cassidy:A shrieking whine! A blast from the past! Butch: Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast! Cassidy: To the moon... Butch: ...And beyond... Both: ...What a blast! Cassidy: Administering justice with lightning speed! Butch: Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need. Cassidy: So here's a newsflash from across the wire... Butch: The real Team Rocket is now on fire! Cassidy: Cassidy! Butch: And it's Butch! Shuckle: Shuck-uckle! Cassidy: Teaching the losers a thing or two... Butch: ...The true Team Rocket... Both: Us! Not you! Iris: Team Rocket! Nodoka: Cassidy....! Iris: and Waluigi! (What?........I wanted it to be funnier XD) Butch: *insulted in anger* HEY, I ALREADY TOLD YOU ITS NOT WALUIGI, ITS BUTCH, YOU OVERGROWN BUIZEL! Popo:*in anger* I've had enough of your stealing! Butch: You're persistant, little Popo Popo: HEY, I AM NOT LITTLE, BOTCH! Butch: THE NAME IS BUTCH, NOT BOTCH! Iris: Waluigi, Botch, Butch, same thing. Such a little kid. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxGM8c-FOVc plays) Butch: *sends out scolipede* Take em a lesson Scolipede! Iris: *sigh* Waluigi is such a little kid. Butch: ITS BUTCH! Nodoka: *throws a pokeball* Ralts, go! Ralts: *appears in a flash of light* Ralts! Popo: I choose you, Glalie, Help out Ralts! *sends out glalie Yue: *sends out hoothoot* You too, Hoothoot* Lucas: *sends out minun* Protect us, minun! Ness: *sends out Plusle* Plusle! Plusle: *hugs Ness, not planning to let go* Ness: ......Um, okay then. Nana: *sends out Snorunt* Yay! Cilan: *to Ash* Let's try having them give it a shot against Team Rocket and see how their flavors blend together. Ash: Good idea! Minun: *reassuring plusle* Minun nun (plusle, can we battle these crooks) *referring to team rocket* Plusle: *nods no, and continues hugging Ness* Ness: Wouldn't you rather fight? Plusle: *nods no, and rubs her head on Ness* Sonic: *to Sneasel and Riolu* So, um, you guys want to fight against Team Rocket? (the two nod yes) Yue: Hoothoot, use Peck! Popo: Glalie, Ice Beam Lucas: Minun, Thunderbolt! Nana: Snorunt, Ice Beam to help Glalie! Sonic: Riolu, force palm! Sneasel, slash! Ness: Come on Plusle, we could be of help! Plusle: *nods no cheerfully and kisses Ness on the cheek* Ness: Ash........any help? Why won't it fight? It just wants to hug me? Is it just being grateful, that I caught it? Ash: Its sorta like my bayleef! Its showing affection to you, it only loves you, gimme a minute *reassures to plusle* Plusle, you can show affection after you win a battle, but for now, try to battle, okay? Ness: Oh, so it's really happy I caught it? (Oblivious Ness.......XD) Ash: Well, duh? Ness: Alright, then Plusle! Thunderbolt! Plusle: PLUS! *Uses thunderbolt* Scolipede: *is hit, but not down* Nodoka: Ralts, use Lucky Chant! Ralts: *uses lucky chant which protects the allies from getting critical hits by foes* Haruna: *draws a dawn stone which comes to life, the stone rolls into the ground near nana's snorunt* Snorunt: *picks it up & touches it* Cilan: That's a dawn stone! Iris: That means........ Dawn Stone: *glows* Snorunt: *starts glowing* Popo: *in awe* Whoa! Lucas: *in awe* Check it out! Minun: *in awe* Minun! (Wow!) Yue: *in awe* Can this be? Nodoka: *in awe* Snorunt's evolving! Cassidy&Butch: *cringes* Froslass: *evolved* FROSLASS! Ash: Nana, Your Snorunt has evolved into Froslass! Nana: Okay! Popo: What attacks does Froslass have? Ash: Lets see...She has Shadow Ball, Blizzard, Ice Beam & Hail Nana: Okay! Butch: Mightyena, Tackle! Mightyena: *uses tackle* Nana: Froslass, use *trips and hits a tree, getting knocked out* Iris: Um..........how about you Ness or Popo? Popo: Glalie, help Nana up! Glalie: *nods, helps nana up, then tackles the grabber, freeing pikachu* Nodoka: Ralts, use Thunderbolt! Ash: Ralts can use Thunderbolt? Ralts: *uses thunderbolt which hits team rocket, and sends them blasting off* '''Trivia''' *Nodoka's Egg hatches into Ralts *Nodoka catches a Natu *Sonic is revealed to have caught Riolu & Sneasel *Nana's Snorunt evolves into Froslass Episode 6 - The Hair Is Much Kirlia! Negi: I need someones help, who'll do it! Yue: I'll do it! Nodoka: Me too! Sayo: Same! Negi: Alright! Partner Nodoka, Partner Yue & Partner Sayo, show me the power hidden within all three......INVOKING CONTRACTS!! *pulls out three cards* Nodoka: *transforms into her cosplay card form* Yue: *transforms into her rare card form* Sayo: *transforms into her cosplay card form* Chamo: Nodoka & Sayo both got cosplay cards, while Yue got the rare card! Ash: I didn't know you can do that, Professor Negi! (2 hours later) Nodoka: Not them again! Lucas: Yeah, Cassidy.... Konoka: .......and Biff! Butch: *insulted* I JUST TOLD YOU MY NAME'S NOT BIFF, IT'S BUTCH! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? Fumika: Whatever your name is, you're not stealing our Pokemon! Sonic: Yeah! Luigi: *cowering in a corner* Just let him take it, it won't be of much harm........ Nodoka: *sends out ralts* Ralts, help us out! Ralts: *appears in a flash of light* Ralts! Luigi: *hiding in corner* ???: *hops out to luigi* Foon? Luigi: *Crying in the corner* Foongus: *patting luigi comfortly* Foon gus gus (It's okay, luigi, don't cry) Luigi: *crying on Foongus* Ralts: *is hit by mightyena's shadow ball, is in pain* Nodoka: Are you okay, Ralts? Ralts: *badly damageed* Ash: Ralts is too worn out to battle, Cilan! Cilan: Return her to her Poke Ball! If she keeps going something worse will happen! Nodoka: *tears up* Ralts! RAAAAAAAAAAALTS!! Ralts: *wakes up her eyes with a determined look* RALTS RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *starts to glow* Nodoka: *in awe* Huh? ( [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X31IdfcOHlM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mvj6Hx8MuSE] plays ) Lucas: Is Ralts fading? Sonic: Woah. Yue: *watching ralts glowing, in awe* What's happening to Ralts, Cilan? Luigi: *crying in the corner* Popo: What's going on with Ralts? Luigi: *cries* Mario: You guys deal with a-this, I'll help my bro. *walks to Luigi* Ash: Check it out! Lucas: *to cilan* Can it be? Pit: Wait, did it swallow one of my arrows to glow? No? Good. Ralts: *starts to evolve, the hair changes first* Ness: Um. Wow. Ash: I think Ralts is evolving!! (the bottom of ralts becomes a tutu and feet) Lucas&Nodoka: *watch in awe* Kirlia: *evolves into Kirlia* KIRLIAAAA!!! Cilan: Ralts has evolved into Kirlia! What a fantastic flavor! Ash: *scans the pokedex* Ash's Pokedex: Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon and the evolved form of Ralts. Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance. Nodoka: *smiles happily* Wow! *then turns to team rocket, both nodoka & kirlia glare at them* Ready to battle, Kirlia? Kirlia: *nods determiningly, uses her eyes which makes a circle shape & Mightyena starts to get drowsy* Ness: Go Kirlia! Mightyena: *falls asleep* Kirlia: *dances elegantly* Iris: Wow. Nice dance moves! Ash: Kirlia used Hypnosis! Popo: *to ash & co.* We should help them too! Nodoka: Ready for a double electric attack! Ash: Ready! Nodoka: Kirlia...... Ash: ....Pikachu.. Nodoka&Ash: *both at the same time* Double Thunderbolt! Kirlia: *charging up thunderbolt* KirLIIIIIIIIIIIII..... Sonic: That's going to hurt O_O Kirlia&Pikachu: *both use thunderbolt, which hits Team rocket, blasting them off to the sky* Team Rocket: We're blasting off AGAIN!! *ping* '''Trivia''' *Nodoka's Ralts evolves into Kirlia, and learns Hypnosis Episode 7 - Satsuki's Choice! (Preview: When Satsuki returns calmly, she has thoughts of having a Pokemon with her. But Satsuki isn't convinced yet. Later, Yue, Iris, Negi & Nodoka get in a bind when they get trapped in Team Rocket's holes, but Yue's Hoothoot comes to the rescue & evolves into Noctowl, saving Iris, Nodoka & Yue. Satsuki learns that there are nice & friendly Pokemon, the same Chansey arrives & presents Satsuki with a Pokemon Egg which immediately hatches & which makes Satsuki think its adorable.) Ash: Where are we, Cilan? Popo: We're lost, aren't we? Iris: Um.........yes. Zazie: Lost.....like in the movie "The Lost World"? Iris: No offense, but that wasn't really near funny. Negative 100 Points. Zazie: That's harsh, couldn't It be a little mor funni.....Huh? *spots someone in the distance with a growlithe* Iris: You just aren't funny, Zazie. Ash: Over there, isn't that Satsuki feeding some Pokemon? *points to satsuki* Cilan: Um, well it's Satsuki, but it isn't her feeding a Pokemon. Popo: What's she doing over there then? Cilan: It looks like she is reading a Cookbook. Popo: Best I don't talk to her, she creeps me out! *shuddering in fear* Negi: I'm off to gather some berries! *runs off* Nodoka: I'll come too! *runs off* Yue: Right Behind ya! *runs off* Iris: I'll go too, I guess *follows* (the 4 of them were on their way to the bushes where the berries were, when suddenly....) Negi: Now where are the.....AUUUGH!! *falls in a hole trap along with nodoka, yue & iris* Yue: urrgh....who put this hole here? Iris: I bet it was Cassidy! Yue: And Botch too! Butch: *appears, insulted in anger* I TOLD YOU BEFORE THE NAME IS BUTCH, GET IT RIGHT FOR ONCE!! Yue: Let's use our Pokemon to help! Hoothoot, come on out! *sends out hoothoot* Hoothoot: *appears in a flash of light* Hoo hoo! Nodoka: Get in there too, Kirlia! *throws her pokeball* Kirlia: *appears in a flash of light* Kirlia!! Iris: *sends out Emolga* Come on out Emolga! Emolga: *Appears in a flash of light* Emu! (Butch's Mightyena & Cassidy's Sableye battle the trio) Nodoka: Kirlia, Thunderbolt on Sableye Yue: Hoothoot, use Peck on Mightyena! Iris: Emolga, attract on Mightyena! Emolga: *blows kisses which makes many hearts appear* Mightyena: *gets infatuated* Sableye: *uses slash direectly at yue* Nodoka,Iris,Negi&Yue: *watch in horror, but hoothoot jumps in front of them* Hoothoot: HooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*its eyes glow red & starts to glow light blue* Yue: *in awe* What's going on with Hoothoot? Negi: Wait, the glow I saw! Nodoka: Can it be? Iris: Um, you don't have to ask Nodoka. You're starting to become such a little kid. Everyone knows that Hoothoot is evolving! (Hoothoot evolves into Noctowl) Noctowl: *thrills* Nodoka: *in awe* Hoothoot evolved into Noctowl! Noctowl: *vanishes for a second, then reappears which hits sableye* Yue: What power, and a what a speedy attack! Ash: *the gang arrives* That was Aerial Ace! Zazie: *acrobats into place* They're like a lean, mean, Team Rocket machine! Kirlia: Kirli kirli! (25 points!) Yue: Translation? Nodoka: Kirlia says "25 points!" Zazie: Not too shabby for a Kirlia! Nodoka: 13 points! Cilan: That aerial ace was a great gourmet dish! Noctowl: *comes charging at team rocket with a white glowing cloak* Lucas: Is that Sky Attack? Noctowl: *hits team rocket with sky attack, explodes, flies back, thrills in determination* Butch: *with swirls in his eyes while they're soaring into the sky* Why did Hoothoot shielded those twerps & evolved just to beat us to the pulp? Cassidy: I don't know BUTCH. You happy I called you Butch? Well enjoy it while........... Team Rocket: We're BLASTING OFF AGAIN!! *ping* Sonic: *looks up at the sky* Wow. Chansey: Chansey (For you, Satsuki. Bye!) *gives her a pokemon egg & leaves* '''Trivia''' *Yue's Hoothoot evolves into Noctowl, and learns Aerial Ace & Sky Attack. *Satsuki re-joins the group. *Satsuki is given a Pokemon Egg. Episode 8 - Protect Nodoka, En Gardevoir! (Preview: Ash & co. accomponied by Satsuki & her newly-hatched baby Pokemon, she doesn't want it to be in its pokeball just like Ash's Pikachu, when team Rocket try to grab Kirlia, Nodoka gets trapped in a net instead, Kirlia is shocked and horrified by this & is about to cry when she realised its determination that will bring her back, finally she evolves into Gardevoir & learns Focus Blast which frees Nodoka and rescues her using Psychic. Then uses Hyper Beam which sends Team Rocket blasting off on their jet packs.) Egg: *in satsuki's arms, starts to glow* Yue: The egg is about to hatch! (the egg hatches into Mime Jr.) Mime Jr.: Mime? (Where am I?) Ash: So it was a Mime Jr. Egg! Cilan: How wonderful for someone of your palette, Satsuki. Lucas: I think Mime Jr. is immitating Satsuki! Zazie: Mime Jr.? I think that a junior is fit for a mime! Cilan: 80 points! Zazie: Much appreciated! Lucas: Hey, why not we let our pokemon say hello to mime jr! Ash: Good idea, Lucas! Everybody, come on out! *sends out Pignite, Leavanny, Gible, Krookodile, Snivy & Oshawott* Lucas: Minun, you come out too! Popo: Glalie & Vanillite too! Yue: Noctowl, come out also! Nodoka: Kirlia & Natu can join too! Iris: *sparkle-eyed looks at Gible* It's a Gible! When did you get this Ash? Ash: I caught it at the sinnoh region, right buddy? Gible: gible! *chomps on ash's head, and ash pulls it out* Ash: I missed you too, he's really affectionate to me! Lucas: What moves does he know, Ash? Ash: Rock Smash, Dragon Pulse, Dig & Draco Meteor! (a clear glass ball tries to snatch kirlia) Nodoka: Kirlia, watch out! *pushes kirlia out of the way, but it grabs nodoka instead* Kirlia: *in shock, eyes tremble in worry* Kirlia Kirl KIRLIA! (Oh No, NODOKA!) (a evil laugh comes out of nowhere) Jessie: Again is the question so twerpish indeed! James: The answer to come as we feel the need! Jessie: Bringing the blinding, white light of evil into the future! James: Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe! Meowth: And carving our names into the rock of eternity! Jessie: The fiery destroyer: Jessie! James: And with thunderous emotion, I am James! Meowth: Wisest of the wise, Meowth! All: Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket! Everyone but Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET!! Pikachu: PiPikachu (Team Rocket) James: Um, Jess.....*points to nodoka* that's not kirlia that we snatched! Jessie: We grabbed a purple twerpette by mistake! Nodoka: *in the glass ball* Get me out! Kirlia, save yourself, i'll be fine! Kirlia: *her eyes shiver in sadness* Kirli (nodoka!) Nodoka: Hurry, if you don't, you'll get trapped! Kirlia: *sob* Kirlia.....kirli.....lia!! (I must...i gotta..save you!) *shakes off the crying, then looking determined to save nodoka* KirliAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *she lets out a battle cry & starts to glow* Nodoka: *gasp in awe* Huh? Kirlia, are you okay? Fumika: *watches in awe* Fuka, look there! Fuka: *sees kirlia glowing light blue, watches in awe* Ash: *in awe* Something's happening? Konoka: *in awe* What is Kirlia doing, Setsuna? Setsuna: *in awe* Kirlia's starting to evolve, Miss Konoka!! (Kirlia changes hair, the tutu grows longer, a small red triangle appear in her chest, the glow fades and Gardevoir stood Kirlia's place) Gardevoir: Garde voir!! Nodoka: *impressed & excited* Wow, she's beautiful! Lucas: *smiles at the newly-evolved Gardevoir* She looks pretty! Ash: *scans the pokedex* Ash's Pokedex: Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon and the evolved form of Kirlia. If Gardevoir's trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic power. Sonic: Cool! Gardevoir: *uses focus blast which smashes the glass ball, freeing nodoka, then uses psychic to bring her to safety* Mario: That's going to burn. Gardevoir: *holding Nodoka* Gardevoir? (You okay?) Nodoka: I'm fine, Gardevoir, thanks! Gardevoir: *turns to team rocket & launches a Hyper Beam* Nodoka: Wow, what's that move, Cilan? Cilan: I sense the thrilling Hyper Beam! (hyper beam hits, and team rocket escapes in their jet packs) '''Trivia''' *Nodoka's Kirlia evolves into Gardevoir, and learns Attract, Focus Blast & Hyper Beam. *Satsuki's Egg hatches into a Mime Jr. *Mime Jr. is shown to immitate Satsuki *Satsuki's Mime Jr. chooses not to evolve. *Satsuki's Mime Jr. is confirmed to be a male. *Popo is revealed to have caught a Vanillite. Episode 9 - Nana's Second Pokemon! (Preview: Our heroes come across 7 Eevee. Nodoka, Nana, Lucas, Popo, Yue, Negi & Ness catch one each. Team Rocket show up, they try to catch the 7 Eevee but Nana's Eevee evolves into Glaceon, using Mirror Coat & Ice Beam to send Team Rocket packing) Lucas: The forest is really quiet, isn't it? Ness: Yeah..... ???: Outta the way, Outta the way, All: Huh? *they all turn around to see someone rushing too fast* ???: Outta the way, Outta the way, Outta the WAY! *she crashes into Ash, toppling him into a pond* Popo: Ash, you okay? *pulls ash up* Ash: *all wet* I'm fine, Popo! Bianca: *apologizes* I'm so sorry!! Oh yeah, i found this little pink ball! Ash: Bianca, I don't think that's a ball Bianca: It's not? (the pink ball reveals to be a jigglypuff, everyone gasps in horror except bianca) Bianca: *goes kawaii at jigglypuff* You're a cutie! Jigglypuff: *hops off bianca, brings out her microphone, she was just about to sing, but......* Satsuki: Jigglypuff, please! *grabs microphone and throws it into a river, where it falls off a waterfall, far away* Jigglypuff: *runs franically after it, leaving the group* Ash: Smart thinking Satsuki! ???: Eev vee! (they all turn to see 7 wild eevees) Eevee(1): *hops over to lucas, taps a pokeball & is caught* Eevee(2): *hops over to yue, taps a pokeball & is caught* Eevee(3): *hops over to nodoka, taps a pokeball & is caught* Eevee(4): *hops over to ness, taps a pokeball & is caught* Eevee(5): *hops over to negi, taps a pokeball & is caught* Eevee(6): *hops over to nana, taps a pokeball & is caught* Eevee(7): *hops over to popo, taps a pokeball & is caught* (team rocket show up) Ash: Not them again! Lucas: Ready to battle, Eevee? Lucas's Eevee: *nods* Nodoka: Gardevoir, come out & help eevee *sends out gardevoir* Attack now, Gardevoir! Gardevoir: Voir! (Right!) *nods, then lets out a wink & hearts surround meowth which infatuates him* Luigi: *hides* Lucas: Eevee, Tackle! Jessie: Frillish & Woobat, get in the fight! *sends out frillish & woobat* (eevee's tackle hits woobat) Woobat: *uses gust which aims for nana's eevee and she endures the gust* Nana: Stay stong Eevee! Eevee(6): *struggling to move & then suddenly starts to glow* Iris: Is that- Is Eevee really- evolving? (eevee grows two diamonds on her face like needles, nana & popo watch in awe) Glaceon: *evolves* Glaaaaaay! Nana: This is great! Popo: *in excitement* Awesome, Eevee evolved into Glaceon! Ash: *scans the pokedex* Ash's Pokedex: Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles. Jessie: Woobat, Air Slash on that Glaceon! Woobat: *uses air slash* Glaceon: *dodges and uses ice beam* Ash: Gardevoir's a girl! Nodoka: Attract on Woobat! Gardevoir: *uses attract on woobat, but it works* Nodoka: It worked. Cilan: So Jessie's Woobat must be a male! Jessie: Woobat, Air Slash again! Woobat: *shakes off attract and uses air slash, but glaceon deflects the move right back at woobat, and gets hit instead, knocking woobat out* Cilan: That must be the move Mirror Coat! (Team rocket flies off in their jet packs) Glaceon: *jumps onto Nana as if it were a hug* '''Trivia''' *Ash & co. encounter Bianca. *Satsuki prevents Jigglypuff from singing by taking her microphone. *Yue catches an Eevee(1) *Nodoka catches an Eevee(2) *Popo catches an Eevee(3) *Nana catches an Eevee(4) *Lucas catches an Eevee(5) *Ness catches an Eevee(6) *Negi catches an Eevee(7) *Nana's Eevee evolves into Glaceon, and learns Mirror Coat & Ice Beam *Jessie's Woobat is confirmed to be a male. *Nodoka's Gardevoir is confirmed to be a female. Episode 10 - Xatu Show Us The Future! (Preview: Ash & co. meets up with a wild female Castform, and Natu is concerned about nodoka, he decides to look for berries & takes nodoka, cilan & yue with him, when Natu get gravely injured by a swarm of Beedrill, how will Natu survive?) (our heroes are traveling along until they spot a Castform) Castform: Cast cast form Iris: I think it's a Castform! Castform: *transforms into sunny form* Cilan: Castform are known to change according to the weather. It's known as the weather Pokemon. Zazie: That's my Castform! It transforms! Yue: 15 points! Natu: *is worried at nodoka who is glum* Natu natu? (Is something wrong?) Nodoka: Natu says he'll look for some berries, so i coming with him! Yue: I'll go too! Cilan: I will go as well! (they head off as natu guides them, when they hear buzzing noises, natu is hit by pin missiles) Natu: *collapses in a heap* Cilan: Pin Missles..........that must mean............... ???: Bee bee *they are bigs which resemble a bee and has stingers* Yue,Nodoka,Cilan: *shouts in unisan* Beedrill swarm! Yue: We have to battle them, Noctowl, go! *sends out noctowl* Cilan: Come on out Crustle! *sends out Crustle* Crustle: Crust! Yue: Noctowl, Air Slash! Cilan: Crustle, Rock Wrecker! Noctowl&Crustle: *launch their attacks, hits most of the beedrill, one the beedrill shoots a poison sting at nodoka* Nodoka: *gasps in horror, then cilan shouts to her* Cilan: Everything will be all right Nodoka! How to stop this.........I'll put a stop to this. *grabs an ultra ball and throws it at Beedrill, hoping to save a Poison Sting from hitting Nodoka* (Cilan successfully catches one, all the other beedrill all use poison sting at nodoka) Yue: NODOKA, WATCH OUT!! Natu: *sees nodoka in danger, sheilds them, taking it instead* Nodoka: Natu.....*acting bravely at natu* YOU CAN DO IT, NATU!!!!!! Natu: Naaaaaaattuuuuuuuuuuu *starts to glow* Yue: *gasp in awe* Hey, check it out! Nodoka: *gasp in awe, poisoned* Could it be......? Cilan: It is! Natu is evolving! Oh, also. *hands 3 Pecha Berries to Nodoka* Try these, it'll cure your poison. Sure Natu is evolving but you're also poisoned. (natu gets taller, its beak gets long and sharp & natu was gone, and stood its place was a xatu) Xatu: *evolves & spreads out his wings* Xaaaaatuuuu! Yue: *impressed* Wow, awesome! Nodoka: *her eyes twinkle with joy* Natu has evolved into Xatu! Xatu: *uses psychic* Cilan: Xatu's using Psychic! Beedril Swarm: *stopped in their tracks* Xatu: *uses aerial ace which scares off the beedrill* Nodoka: Xatu, you were great, you already learned Psychic & Aerial Ace! Xatu: *grins in happiness* Xatu! (thank you!) Cilan: IT'S EVALUATION TIME! Nodoka: EH? Xatu: Xat? Cilan: It's were I evaluate the connection between you *points at Nodoka* and your partner! *points at Xatu* Yue: How is it? Cilan: Well, glad you asked, Yue. The connection between Nodoka and Xatu is outstanding! Xatu seeks to protect Nodoka, and Xatu may know when to, due to being able to look at the future! Nodoka deeply cares for her Pokemon and also seeks to protect her Pokemon. This is a great match! Yue: *impressed* Wow! Noctowl: *is impressed too, thrillls* Brrrrroooh! (what about me & yue) Cilan: And Noctowl. *points at Noctowl* Is also a great connection, because together, and with Xatu of course, you make a seer! Noctowl and you both care for each other deeply and will do anything to help each other. A perfect team for you, Yue! Ash: Cilan, Yue, Nodoka! *everyone rushes into the scene* Hey, a Xatu! Sonic: That's amazing, nice job Xatu and Nodoka! Lucas: I guess her Natu must've evolved! Ash: *checks the pokedex* Pokedex: Xatu, the Mystic Pokemon and the evolved form of Natu. This unusual Pokémon can see the past and the future as well. It watches the sun's movement all day long. Episode 11 - Luigi's Partner Pokemon! (Preview: Luigi decides to catch the Foongus that was following him, Foongus is shown to be a decent battler when they battle Team Rocket, Ness then evolves his Eevee & catches another Pokemon, Lucas's Eevee accidently trips over a Fire Stone causing him to evolve into Flareon) Foongus: Foongus Foon? (Can I come along with you, Luigi?) Ash: I think Foongus wants to come along with you, Luigi! Luigi: Huh? *timidly looks at Foongus* Are you sure? I'm not really that brave.......... Mario: Yes, that's my a- job! Ness: Come on Mario, don't hog the glory. Mario: Sorry.......... Foongus: *has a pokeball in his hand, gives it to luigi, then foongus taps it, sucking into the ball, and clicks with a ding* Luigi: I think it captured itself for me........... Cilan: It did Luigi! Foongus feels connected to you, so it just jumped right in! Luigi: Oh. I guess I have my first Pokemon. Iris: That you do! Luigi: I guess this world isn't that bad.... Sonic and Pit: Yeah! Lucas: How did you know that Foongus is a "he"? Cilan: Well, I'm not really sure. That's why I used "it". Mario: Hey Luigi, it looks like Toad. Luigi: Hey........it kind of does. Lucas: Why not name it Toad, Luigi! Luigi: That's a good idea Lucas............hey Foongus, mind if we name you Toad? Toad(Foongus): *nods in agreement* Foon Gus (Not at all, i love it!) ???: How sweet! All: Huh? Lucas: *glares at jessie, james & meowth* TEAM ROCKET! Ash's Pikachu: PI-PI-KACHU Luigi: .......I kind of want to go back to th Mushroom Kingdom again........... Toad: Gus........ (Same........) Ash: Oshawott, lets go! Lucas: Eevee, lets go! Jessie: Swoobat, your turn! Ness: You should use Toad, Luigi! Luigi: Okay.............go Toad? Toad: Foon! *jumps into the battle, glares at Team roacket* Ash; *checks the pokedex* Pokedex: Foongus's usable moves are: Sludge Bomb, Solarbeam, Protect, & Giga Drain Luigi: Okay...........Toad. Use Sludge Bomb on Swoobat? Toad: Foooon....GGUSS *uses sludge bomb, and hits swoobat, a pink shade is on top of swoobat's nose* Swoobat: *getting weaker, pink sparks surround her* Iris: Is Swoobat poisoned? Swoobat: *getting weaker & weaker due to the poison* Cilan: I think it is! Pit: You're doing good Luigi! Luigi: ...........Use Giga Drain, Toad? Ness: You may need help! Go Eevee and Girafarig! *sends out pokemon* Giraffy (Nickname): Giraffe! Eevee: *smiles nicely* Foongus: *drains swoobat's power then starts to glow light blue* (eevee picks up a water stone) Ash: That's a Water Stone! Ness: Hey Eevee could evolve into Vaporeon with that! Any one want it? Luigi: Hey! Toad is evolving! (toad evolves into amoonguss) Water Stone: *glows on eevee's hands or paws, then eevee starts to glow too* Eevee: *begins to evolve* Ness: Woah! Double evolutions! Sonic: Awesome! Mario: It's-a Evolution Time! Cilan: This is great! Luigi: Toad and Eevee are evolving, Mamamia! They grow up so fast. (eevee evolves into vaporeon) Ness: Awesome my Eevee is now a Vaporeon! Lucas: Eevee, help out too! Lucas's Eevee: *nods, runs with a tackle at swoobat, but trips over a fire stone, which both eevee & the fire stone glows* Ness: Lucas! Eevee is evolving into Flareon! Flareon: *evolves* Flareon? Lucas: Flareon, Flame Charge! Minun, Quick Attack! Nodoka: Gardevoir, Focus Blast! Xatu, Aerial Ace! Eevee, Quick Attack! Popo: Vanillite, Powder Snow! Eevee, Tackle! Glalie, Headbutt! Toad: *its mushroom on top glows & is absorbing sunlight* Luigi: Huh? Cilan: Toad is going to use Solar Beam! Toad: *charged up, launches the solarbeam, it smacks swoobat hard, knocking her out* Team Rocket: Retreat! *they retreat on their jet packs & flies off* Episode 12 - Chamo's Bad Day Chamo: *groans* Sheesh! Ash: Um...What's up with Chamo? Iris: Is something wrong? (one of ash's pokeballs open sending out oshawott) Oshawott: Oshawott! Ash: Oshawott, what are you doing getting out of your pokeball? Chamo: What the hell is with that scalchop? Iris: Language, Chamo. Chamo: *hops over to cilan's shoulder* Why does the otter have a scalchop? Cilan: Well it's Oshawott's key "weapon". It's also essential in Oshawott's signature move, Razor Shell! An Oshawott usually feels lost without a scalchop. Chamo: Has it happened before, Cilan? Cilan: Yes, indeed. Luckily Oshawott found it again. Nodoka: Would it get stronger If he evolved into a Dewott? Yue: He would have two scalchops! Ash: Come to think of it.....? Satsuki: What Ash? Ash: About Oshawott evolving into Dewott, Satsuki Iris: So you want to evolve Oshawott into Dewott? Ash: None of my water-type Pokemon evolved, apart from Krabby! It would be good experience! Oshawott: Wott? (Huh?) Nodoka: I'll do it! *sends out her eevee* Try and battle my eevee! Oshawott: *nods no* (I don't want to evolve, being Oshawott is fun!) Nodoka: *to ash* Oshawott says he doesn't want to evolve. *to oshawott* try and imagine being a dewott! Oshawott: *imagines being mature and then nods no* All: *collapse anime style* Haruna: *draws an everstone which comes to life* Oshawott: *plays with scalchop* Chamo: *picks the everstone up* Cilan, what's this stone? Cilan: It's an Everstone, Chamo! It prevents evolution to a Pokemon who holds it! (Oshawott hears this) Chamo: Hey Oshawott, you said you dont wanna evolve, right? Oshawott: *nods* Osha. (Yeah) Chamo: I have just the tool to prevent that! *shows oshawott the everstone* It's an Everstone, Cilan told me that it prevents Pokemon like you from evolving! You can have it if you want! Oshawott: *smiles and grabs everstone* Osha! Oshawott! (Thanks Chamo!) Zazie: *looks at Ash & co. while juggling* Everstone ever longlasting stones last very long! Makie: 25 points! ???: Tret Sen Sen Tret (um...uh..what do i do?) Episode 13 - Turn Over A New Leaf Stone! Episode 14 - Vanillish Ice-Cream! Episode 15 - Eat It With One Gulpin! Episode 16 - Tympole's Excellent Adventure! Episode 17 - I'm Fraxure About It! Episode 18 - Undergroud Pikachu!